The purpose of this research examine how the nature and role of spirituality may change across different health experiences of chronic illness in elders. This will be studied within the context of a theoretical framework that proposes relationships between spiritual, physical, emotional and psychosocial resources (independent variables) and two dependent variables, well-being and depression. Chronic illness is a dynamic process of changes which necessitate persons to utilize resources that have the potential to maintain well-being throughout the illness trajectory. Little is known about spirituality as it may change over time. Previous thesis research yielded unexpected results that suggested that an alternative dimension of spirituality may be significant during acute exacerbations of chronic illness. A longitudinal design has been developed to examine different indicators of spirituality that may be salient at different periods over the trajectory of chronic illness; specifically during an acute episode (Time 1) and relatively stable chronic period (Time 2). The study design has considered particular challenges that need to be addressed when research is conducted with elders. With the increase of chronic illness among our aging population and its accompanying risk of depression and diminished well-being, it is critical for nursing to be able to understand and promote elders' inner resources to maintain well-being and minimize depression.